Sunsets on Mountaintops
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Angst: Chase Young has been contracted a lethal poison. With less then five days to live-There's a lot of things to do. Apologies to make, people to see. If only dying was as easy as sleeping- if only he didn't have some sort of mentality that dying at the Xiaolin temple would be the best for everyone. Warning: Terminal disease, Angst like 'Whoa...'


**Okay- i have a reason.**

**I haven't updated Reciprocation because i was working on this, my goal:**

**Tell me _If this made you cry, say so in the review._**

**It was a...dare, you could say. **

**Tell me if i won!**

**P.S. Okay- i felt like a jerk writing it.**

* * *

It was a normal day when it apparently came.

The Xiaolin Dragon's couldn't feel it, to them it was a normal sunny day, perhaps a little hot but nothing more.

They could tell that something was wrong once Dojo gasped, freezing mid word and stiffening as if a statue.

"Dojo?" Kimiko asked looking concerned as Dojo very slowly let out a wicked shiver, blinking in shock before swiveling his head without word and looking at the meditation hall.

From the building, the doors swung open soundlessly, the elders standing looking pale, concerned, although mostly stunned.

"Master Fung? What is wrong?" Omi asked, jumping down from where he had balanced amidst the bamboo poles.

"Yeah, Fung-miester it looks like you've seen a ghost." Raimundo noted, all four gathering as the elder man looked rather distracted, Dojo looking just as shaken.

"I am…I am unsure, as of what occurred." He spoke, voice slightly shaken as Dojo nodded largely.

"I felt it too- like a creepy wind." Dojo shivered, "Haven't felt one of those in a _long _time." Dojo shivered once more.

"…the balance is shifting…I must meditate on this. Take grave caution, young ones." Master Fung warned, before retreating once more into the meditation hall.

Raimundo blinked, looking at the group, "What's with him?".

Omi blinked, still confused by the events, as Clay scratched his chin. "Well, I reckon somethin' big musta' happened." He frowned.

"Nothing in the news." Kimiko frowned, tapping on the screen of her PDA before looking up with a sad shake of her head.

"Huh…weird." Raimundo muttered, the group turning and getting back to work.

x-(X)-x

Although the monks did not…_feel _the shift as they were now calling it, they could see the effects.

The older monks were now edgy, periodically pausing and gazing up at the sky mournfully, as if some great evil was casting its shadow over them, regardless of the weather.

Dojo was more…twitchy. Jumping at the smallest things and acting rather nervous even in casual conversation.

It was concerning, even when they were looking at the twitchy dragon during _dinner._

"You alright little dude?" Raimundo asked with a frown, using his fork to push the remainder of his dinner of choice around the porcelain bowl.

"You've been acting really twitchy." Kimiko added with a concerned frown, nibbling on another piece of her Japanese chicken.

"Indeed. You seem most in with it." Omi nodded, each blinking before coming to the silent translation of _'out with it.'_

"Its find kids….it's just…last time I felt like this, there was a huge balance mess up." Dojo shivered.

"Let me guess, a thousand years of darkness?" Raimundo asked with a groan, causing Kimiko to crack a smile.

"Nah, actually no." Dojo shrugged, "Well, it happened like the day after we took out Wuya because the Heylin side was all out of whack." Dojo shrugged.

"So this weird feelin' y'all getting' cause Heylin side's messed up?" Clay asked, having finished his steak.

"Well, it _could _be the Xiaolin side too- I doubt that _anybody _knows what happened." Dojo shrugged, causing everyone to frown.

"This is most troubling." Omi frowned, looking at his bowl, and hurrying to finish the rest of his rice with his chopsticks.

"I could try snooping on Jack again- I don't know if he'll know anything since Wuya has a body now." Kimiko offered.

"I think any info we can get on them yellow bellies is better than none." Clay shrugged, causing Omi to frown.

"We cannot simply ask the Heylin why this is happening, can we?" He looked at Dojo who shook his head.

"Nah, Master Fung sent out a messenger the other day, if all goes according to plan Master Monk Guan will stop by soon- us older people are more tuned into this balance stuff." Dojo smirked, causing Kimiko to arch an eyebrow.

"Sure you are Dojo- even more acute then your Wu sniffing abilities?" She teased.

"Hey! I can find Wu just fine!" He argued.

"Well, what 'bout that one time w' the Lasso Boa Boa?" Clay asked, causing Raimundo to smirk.

"Face it, gecko. Your nose is broken." He laughed, the others joining in while smiling fondly at the lizard.

Dojo mock scowled, batting at them playfully while they finished their dinner, moving to their cubicles and occupying themselves before it was time for them to go to sleep.

They tried to ignore the sudden storm that appeared, quite literally, out of nowhere. Lightning flashing and thunder booming while the wind grew wild, to a point where even Raimundo was unnerved.

It lasted all throughout the night, before growing suspiciously quiet before dawn, silencing itself until not a bird was heard.

An oddity, which the monks did not overlook.

x-(X)-x

Two days after, nearly seven days since the first odd wave of disturbance.

Master Fung had been preoccupied, as were the other elders. Normally it would have been nice, the four monks having a complete _week _of free days, although it wasn't. It was…concerning, and fairly boring without any Wu activations.

Kimiko sighed, stopping her fighting stance, and looking thoroughly bored. "There's nothing to do!"

"Hate ta' break it to ya', but there's nothin' we _can _do." Clay apologized, walking over and settling on the ground next to her.

"I agree. This is most boring." Omi groaned, dropping from where he was balanced on two fingers, to flop onto his back with a loud sigh.

"No joke there." Raimundo sighed, sitting in the one tree in the courtyard, legs propped up while one arm hanged down lazily.

"Well…we could….play a game?" Omi offered, not sounded interested by the idea itself. Instead, of an actual response, there was a fairly large creaking noise, and a slight bang.

They sat upright, looking from their various positions towards the direction where the main gate was. They normally didn't use the main gate, most Shen Gong Wu that served as transportation able to jump the walls, Dojo included.

The main gate was hidden from sight of the courtyard by a smaller building, here smaller supplied were kept, and the building itself was rather unimportant. What _was _important, was who was walking through the gate.

"Oh! Is it Master Monk Guan?" Omi shouted excitedly, jumping to his feet as the three others slowly rose.

Instead of the person walking out from around the building- they remained by the gate, and still they were blocked from view.

"I'll check." Raimundo frowned, jumping with a gust to carry him onto the storehouse, standing on the roof and peering over the edge.

You could see the point where he stiffened, visibly tensing as the others hurried over, instantly wary at Raimundo's reaction. They had a right to be, settling on the blue tiles and seeing the reptilian eyes looking at them with an uncharacteristic tiredness in them.

"Xiaolin Monks." Chase Young sneered, standing in his signature outfit. He was relaxed, infuriatingly calm as he leant against the thick gates he had opened prior, "I had expected you."

"What do you want, gecko breath!" Raimundo shouted, hands curling into fists as he readied himself in attack position.

"Prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi shouted, reading himself also.

Chase merely blinked lazily in a reptilian manor, holding one hand aloft as if telling them to wait, "As tempting as such an offer is, I am not here to fight."

"What's wrong, afraid of getting your butt kicked?" Kimiko taunted, yet Chase held no reaction.

"I seek council with your elders. It is of dire importance." Chase spoke almost lazily, and at once the four monks groaned.

"And here we were wishing for some excitement! You're here about that whole balance thing?" Kimiko asked rhetorically, dropping to sit bored on the top of the roof, "What a bummer."

"You wish for a fight?" Chase asked, one eyebrow arching as their antics amused him beyond words.

"Dude, at this point we'd take _Jack."_ Raimundo sighed, turning to his right and looking over the roofing of the building.

"I will show you the way to the meditation hall-"

"That is not necessary." Chase cut Omi off without so much as blinking, "You forget, that _I _also assisted with the building of this temple."

Without another word he walked, a slight…unnatural stiffness to his walk that caused the group to stare, trying to see what was wrong.

Was it his strides? Was it the lack of swinging arms? They were not sure, but Chase certainly paid no mind as he approached the doors and swung them open, not brutally hard or with intent to break, but simply in a quick efficient manner.

The entire situation was rather startling, concerning actually.

"How bad is this balance thing if all the sudden _Chase Young _shows up at our doors? Are we going to be expecting Wuya for tea?" Raimundo scowled, sliding off of the building and landing easily through many times and practice.

The others felt just as unnerved, looking at the meditation hall with a slightly longing look.

After a short period of time, they saw someone approach the still open doors. Master Fung stood, gazing out at them before giving them a small smile and a nod, grasping both doors and closing them soundly inside the hall.

"…I have a _really _bad feelin' bout this." Clay muttered under his breath.

x-(X)-x

The moment he opened the doors to the meditation hall, he could hear the silence spread like a disease.

The monks jolted, turning and looking at him in alarm as the small brazier burning incenses twisted the smoke in the air.

Chase said nothing and instead looked at each of the elder monks, remembering faintly when each of the wrinkled and yellowing humans used to be children training in the courtyard outside.

"I wish to speak council on recent events." He spoke, voice an almost lazy drawl as the monks eyed him warily.

He was well aware that the monks were well trained in fighting, although old perhaps two would actually prove challenging. The cautious looks they gave one another were almost humorous as they slowly looked back at him.

"…We have sent a messenger to the Eastern temple. Anytime now Master Monk Guan will return-"

"I care not for his time. I have come to this temple and not to be for a reason." Chase deadpanned, causing once more a sudden silence, "After all, I am sure that you are…_uncomfortable _with the sudden change in balance." Chase spoke, eyes flashing slightly, as he gave a dry smile.

The monks looked at one another carefully before the eldest of the group, Monk Setsu, gave a toothless smile as he squinted. Lifting one gnarled old wrinkled hand, spotted with age as Chase dimly recognized the elder as a bold amusing child so many years ago.

"You- you are not here…for the balance." He wheezed, voice only an echo of the strength it used to hold. Chase said nothing, knowing full well that deception or cruel smiles would not help him, he would not lie. He had obeyed his code of honor for decades; this would not be the reason for his sudden turn in honor.

"No." He spoke, his sudden smooth voice drew attention to his figure once more, "I…require, a small favor from the Xiaolin side."

"We cannot offer any Wu." One of the cranky monks barked out quickly, causing Chase to turn his head slowly, reptilian as his focus was on the man.

The man slumped back slightly, grumbling under his breath as Chase responded once more with a cool emotionless tone, "If your trinkets interested me, you would not _have _them."

He turned, focusing on the room of monks in general, "I would prefer to speak not with the forced acceptance of fulfilling a favor of mine, but instead with the idea of restoring the balance." Chase spoke once more, causing a few elders to straighten.

"You know of what has disturbed the balance so?" One asked suddenly, causing Chase to only blink, resisting the urge to glance to his left side.

"I am." Chase nodded, glancing towards the open doors.

With little more than a slight scowl Monk Fung rose, walking towards the great doors and closing them quietly, the door clicking shut before he returned to his spot, nearest the top of the circle of monks.

They shifted awkwardly, making space as if he was to sit with them- he did not of course. Instead he simply stood, the monks frowning once more as they looked at him.

"You know the reason for the change in balance? What is it?" The rather gruff monk snorted, causing Chase to look at him with one arched brow.

"I'd assumed you'd have learned patience, Monk Fang. Yet again, you never were patient as a child." Chase mused, causing the elderly man to scowl.

"Why you-"

"Choose your words wisely; I do not hold respect for fools." Chase spoke once more, eyes looking at the man with a small snarl.

"Enough. Monk Fang." Monk Fung spoke, a slightly commanding tone of voice as he looked at Chase with a frown, but a slight nod, "Carry on."

Chase paused, inhaling and exhaling silently through his nose as he chose his words carefully, "The falling of balance is due to a shift in the Heylin side. An energy- one that I had been hoping your temple may know a counter to." He spoke once more, voice holding fluidity although a slight hesitation.

The Monks frowned, looking at one another as if holding a silent council, before glancing at Chase curiously.

"And _why _is it that no other Heylin have searched for a cure to suck distortion?" Monk Li asked with a frown, his accent still incredibly thick as he squinted, long since lost his glasses and stroking his long beard.

"Such other Heylin know not the cause, only that such distortion exists." Chase explained, causing the Monks to look more wary.

"And you have come across such information?" Monk Fang scowled, quite angrily actually.

Chase turned, eyes narrowing as he glanced at the monk, not very fond of the man.

Chase hesitated before reaching up with his right arm, across his torso and unbuckling one rather impressive buckle hidden from sight. Once the clasp was released, his entire armor seemed to slide from his shoulders, clinking to the tiled floor loudly.

"What are you-" Monk Fung cut off as Chase slowly pulled the clasp of his robe open, revealing the skin underneath.

It was putrid, painful to just look at. Sickening in sight, one small jagged wound perhaps two inches long- fraying with large bubbles of dark purple, rotting skin that looked as if stained by black berries.

From the wound it trailed off in searching lines, like serpents looking for prey. They turned the skin red surrounding the dark purple trail, turning it _useless._

"What-" One monk asked, swallowing quickly against the rising nausea.

"It is seven days old. Already I have lost near all use of my arm." Chase mused, looking down where they would initially had been, placed along his upper bicep.

One Monk rose- Monk Yi. He was a healer, and had been for a long time.

"That looks of necrosis," he spoke, one arm outstretched as if to touch, but it floated in air, not actually willing the strength to do so.

"I assumed so." Chase spoke, a slight sneer as if he was speaking to a child, "No antivenom, no antibiotics effect it." He scowled, looking at it angrily.

"How did you gain such a wound?" Master Fung asked in stunned disbelief.

"Never mind that. How does _that _change the balance? It's just a pesky spider bite!" Monk Fang snapped, causing Chase to glance at him with more than obvious annoyance.

"This _spider bite_¸ is more dangerous then you care to know…It is lethal, is it not?" Monk Li asked, frowning as he stepped back from the painful looking wound.

Chase's nostrils flared but instead of snarling out he merely spoke one word, although hissed and angry, "_Yes."_

"And that is why you have come for help. You cannot heal it." Monk Fung stated, eyes widening in realization as he stroked his beard, "That is most troubling."

"Hah!" Monk Fang snarled, an angry look glowing in his eyes, "Those Heylin finally decide to rid them of you?"

"You forget, _monk."_ Chase growled, eyes glowing red, "My passing will lead to more destruction then Heylin could possibly summon in this age." He paused, eyes widening as if he suddenly realized something, body slouching ever so slightly, "_Oh._ They plot to kill me with intents for chaos."

"There is no Heylin remedy for a Heylin weapon?" Another monk, Monk Hayashi asked, standing from where he had sat. By now, the careful circle had fallen to a mad mob around the dragon warrior.

"No. No Heylin arts have reduced the wound, I have spent six days searching for an answer. Believe me, I would never come to you monks unless I was desperate." Chase stated with a slight frown.

"I am not sure of what we can do, considering your…_biology."_ Monk Li tried to explain, sounding somewhat hesitant.

"You will side with him! You'll side with the Heylin?" Monk Fang snarled angrily while Monk Fung turned, this time a frown set firmly on his face.

"You forget, Monk Fang. Chase Young is an important figure on the Heylin side. His death will cause a great shift in balance, and a great compensation will be forced upon us all."

Monk Fang snorted angrily, scowling and pointing out towards the courtyard, "Then let the Heylin claim your betrayer of a student! That Dragon of Wind should have long since left!"

Monk Fung opened his mouth to retort, only for his response to be shut as Chase laughed, a low dark sound causing Monk Fang to glance at him.

"You are an old and bitter man, Monk Fang. What a shame, after all of this time you still hold anger against your master, and Dragon of Wind. Did you _truly _expect to rise above him? You are selfish and arrogant, and that will be your downfall as chaos will scour the land." Chase smirked darkly, amusement and hate flickering in his eyes.

"Why, I-" Monk Fang spluttered, causing Monk Li to grasp Chase's left shoulder, forgetting the wound temporarily.

"This is not the room for a quarrel long finished decades ago. Come, we will try and restore balance." Monk Li urged, causing Chase's to not respond, completely ignoring the hand clasped around his limp arm.

"Can you not feel that?" Monk Hayashi asked, nodding to the wound.

Chase followed his head, seeing the arms near enough to puncture one of the blisters filled with decomposing fluids, running down into the depths of the corroded muscle.

"…No. A…_precaution_, among my species. We do not feel limbs, once they have decided to die." He spoke as if distracted.

Monk Fung felt oddly sick as he responded, "Your dragon blood is through potion. You cannot regrow limbs with your species."

Chase only paused, turning to glance at him and speaking rather quietly, "…I am well aware of that matter."

Every monk inhaled sharply as Chase tried his best to ignore the stunned stared and instead gripped his robe, forcing it closed while abandoning the armor upon the ground, Monk Li clearing his throat while looking distracted.

"We- we will try anything we have currently with us. You- you are welcome to stay at the temple if…"

The words left unspoken hung heavily in the air. Chase seemed to hear them and said nothing for a few moments, as if thinking greatly.

"…I have lived many centuries- I have arrangements that must be made…"

"Will you return…if we cannot find a cure? The Xiaolin temple… was once your home as well." The eldest of all monks spoke, Monk Fang spinning and looking at Monk Setsu as the wrinkly old male spoke, voice a gasp as instantly Monk Fang jumped upon the words.

"Master! That is a horrid idea! Surely this monster is not accepted within these grounds-"

"Chase Young…is a founder…of this temple. It is more his home…then ours." Monk Setsu gasped, a long wheeze following his words as he squinted at Chase, offering the toothless smile while Chase merely looked at the tortoise of a man- once so bright and full of youth.

"…Perhaps." He stated, Monk Li holding the door open as the two exited, paying no attention to the four training dragons who eyed the two of them curiously as they made their way towards the main temple building.

Chase did not look at them as his acute hearing picked up their footsteps, pausing a safe distance before he and Monk Li vanished into the main building, the door closing behind them and locking the two in near isolation.

The moment the doors closed Monk Li dropped all façade of calm and collected- immediately his face was shrouded with concern and worry for the elder, although younger looking man.

"I know of only a little which may heal you, despite your biology. I fear…there may be no cure with the Xiaolin." Monk Li stated, softly and rather worried with his old, wide eyes.

Chase gave a curt bark of laughter, eyes flashing, "Your _sentiment, _will send you to an early grave."

"My _sentiment?"_ The old monk asked with an arched brow, "Why, you had plenty of opportunities to kill me when I was a young man. I was reckless, and you surely were not merciful. Dangerous, Heylin, Destructive, yes. But a killer?" The monk gave a low chuckle, "Why, in all my life I've never seen you actually _kill _someone."

Chase gave a low laugh, a dangerous look in his eye as he looked at the old Monk as he opened his robe once more, the atrocious wound exposed to air once more. "You tread with words you know little of."

"Perhaps." Monk Li mused with a small smile, "Although I remember once where it was _you _whom saved me." He beamed.

Chase blinked, staring at the old man, as if attempting to decipher the wrinkles and discolorations on his skin into the young excited man he once was.

"I do not recall such event. My life is long- it is long impossible to remember every event in my existence." Chase spoke, not responding in the slightest as Monk Li took out one of the thin knives from his medical kit, already carefully trying to take apart the wounded muscle around the initial would.

"I wouldn't expect you to. We were stumbling around your land- the Land of Nowhere. Out of nowhere, some demon monster made of wings and fur appeared. Now, only me and my friend Chou were there- and of course we were not as skilled as we should have been." Monk Li chuckled softly as he continued working, Chase not looking at the wound itself and instead only at the wall of the temple, the growing smell of antiseptic searing his sensitive nostrils.

"Then you appear with a big zap of lightning, and with only a glance at the monster, it stands down and you look at us, and you say '_Go away, pests.'_ And we got out of there as fast as we could. Never realized that we had met the Heylin legend Chase Young until we told my old master, Monk Jian." Monk Li continued, drawling on in a cheerful tune that was quickly gaining on Chase's nerves.

Oh, how _useful _his warriors were, able to heal him or stitch wounds where he could not reach. They would not ask questions, yet still remained loyal to him while living in peace, and dare he say it? Harmony.

"Perhaps. Monk Jian was a dragon- the Dragon of Earth, if I recall correctly. A shame, I recall Makar. He makes a most _stunning _panther."

He witnessed the vein on the old man's hands expand slightly as his hands locked and tensed angrily at such a statement.

"…Perhaps so. It was long ago when Monk Makar fell in battle. We honor him greatly, as all Dragons are." Monk Li spoke, a slight emphasis on the word 'dragon' as if to make Chase feel guilt.

"Your reports say he fell in battle? Of course he didn't. Dragons of Water are arrogant, it was much too easy for the man to accept a showdown. His loss was assured the moment he dared _smirk_ in combat." Chase drawled, not the least bit interested.

"A shame that Xiaolin powers do not transfer to Heylin." Monk Li spoke, voice dry and bitter as he said so- an obvious jab in his words.

Chase did not react, he knew full well that if he _had _regained his Xiaolin element, his current power level and his current state of decline would not be as it was.

That led to an entirely new situation he had not thought of- his warriors.

All but six had reached levels of age where they would have died already. The four remaining would roughly be the same age of the elders, if not older. He had not taken a warrior in decades, none had proven themselves to be worthy of such transformation.

Although he was hesitant to admit it- the magic for the transformation was Heylin in origin. The energy itself was tied to his life source, the moment his heart stopped or the energy was depleted his warriors were free to roam for a select amount of time until they were to settle to sleep, and never awaken.

The choice for him to warn his warriors weighed heavy on him- they deserved to know of their oncoming death, yet he had a small unfamiliar wave of guilt at the idea of sending his warriors and even _friends _to their death.

"…Makar will be released." Chase spoke, causing the careful surgical tools to pause before withdrawing from his shoulder entirely, moving so the monk faced Chase.

His face showed surprise well, shaping the wrinkles in such a way it was impressive, casting deep shadows over his sunken and worn eyes and speckled brow.

"What? You will release him? _Why?" _He asked, blinking in confusion and slightly stunned awe over the sudden decision.

Chase looked to the side, eyes focusing on one of the cracks in the wall, studying it closely as a form of distraction as he responded, forcibly keeping his voice steady. "They have served me long and well. They should have freedom, even if only for a day before death claims them."

Monk Li grew quiet as he observed Chase, a somber look drawing over his features as he realized quite suddenly, that there _was _no cure.

"…What of your citadel? The paradise within the mountain?" He asked, a slight smile as his voice came in a slightly breathless teasing whoosh of air.

Chase's eyes flickered, "It will burn, and it will crumble."

"What?" Monk Li gasped, obviously not expecting such an answer, "You will destroy it?"

Chase looked at the wall again as very slowly he allowed his eyes to slide shut, letting out a deep exhale that seemed to say defeat.

"…I do not want it falling into the hands of that-"There his words cut off into a brutal reptilian hiss that sounded ear splitting from just the noise. Monk Li had little doubt that it was an insult- a grave one at that.

"Do you know what has inflicted such a wound?" He asked, trying to draw the subject away from dangerous territory.

"A knife." Chase spoke, his nostrils flaring with hate and anger, "It is broken- disintegrated once its blade met blood. You do not have to fear, there was only one and it is working quite well."

Monk Li swallowed guiltily as Chase stood, not even taking a glance towards his much cleaner, although brutal looking gouging of flesh and muscle.

"I will take my leave. I appreciate your attempts." He walked towards the door while simultaneously pulling his robe shut, blocking the wound from sight.

"You will return, won't you?" Monk Li asked, partially worried while Chase hesitated, right hand grasping the door knob.

"…I have many things to attend to, and a short while to do so….But I will return." Chase spoke, the last words strained as if he did not actually want to say them.

He opened the door, and walked out.

x-(X)-x

He walked among the alabaster stone of his buildings, the high sloped ceilings decorated with glass taken from smoldering ruins of Roman cities. Archways hand chiseled out of abandoned Grecian capitols and around braziers burning, taken from the gilded city of Constantinople itself.

Aqueducts carried rivers of water before depositing the crystal clear liquid into cascading waterfalls to fill pools made for bathing, drinking, and even cleaning further down in his palace.

He walked along the shadowed path, out into his main chamber where under the circle balcony stood a collection of paintings discovered by he, in ruins and wreckages of great fire. Van Gogh, Cloude Monet, even one of his more recent acquired paintings, taken from art thieves in Southern France, a Rembrandt piece with a ship turning against a mighty wave, _'The Storm on the Sea of Galilee'_ if he recalled correctly.

He felt fur and glanced to his right, seeing an old lion, not the cream of youth but instead a dark gold, nearly taking on orange as it walked beside him, its gait ever so slightly stiff from age but still youthful as it observed with its ever too intelligent eyes.

"Iaonnes. I assume you know of what has occurred." Chase spoke, not even glancing to the lion.

Iaonnes was among his first, his oldest warrior as to date. Fourteen thousand years old, plucked from the strongest and the mightiest of the Byzantine Empire, as he paroled the world once abandoning China and its growing revolt against the dynasties.

Iaonnes shifted midstride, paws lengthening and skin shifting until the warrior walked next to him, skin tanned and different from Chase's own pale complexion. The male's stocky build having only a few inches over Chase, although did not manage to look more powerful.

_"We have heard rumors. Unturuncu spoke as if your energy is failing."_

Chase said nothing, Heylin magic allowing him to understand the different languages his warriors spoke, and allow each of them to communicate as well. It was rather useful, mostly as Iaonnes and Unturuncu would have difficulty communicating, due to the Byzantine warrior, and the sly Inca bowman.

"…You have heard correctly." Chase spoke, turning and walking towards the steps that would lead them towards the highest point of his citadel.

_"Then we will all die?"_

"…Yes." Chase spoke, glancing at the warrior whose face had long since lost expression due to the impossibility in the feline form, "You will be released by nightfall."

_"Released? You are freeing us from your servitude?" _Iaonnes asked, pupils widening in surprise. _"Why by nightfall?"_

"I do not intend for Hannibal Bean to get what he set out initially. I will take what only I may gift to those whom I owe it to- from then the citadel will burn."

_"You intend to destroy it all? The artifacts, the paintings, the gold and jewels?"_

"A dragon's horde burns with its dragon." Chase responded, as if daring the male to question him.

Instead Iaonnes bowed away, shifting back to his lion form and walking away, already snarling towards a lone Jaguar the situation.

Chase walked to his room, slowly and leisurely. He drew one hand along the alabaster wall, feeling the smooth texture where stone shifted to marble of the Romans, then the inlayed gold of the Christians as he continued by.

He even dipped one hand into the fresh water, nodding as two Cheetah's bowed to his presence, hurrying away before they became a nuisance.

His room was dark, and much more unwelcome then it had ever felt before. The silk sheets were too scratchy, the adjusting lights of all color too bright, and his mirror showing not himself.

He snarled silently, lip curling back to reveal fangs as his eyes showed his body, small and much more frail then ever without his armor. Left arm hanging useless by his side, already a slight limp among his leg and a shuddering in his chest from lungs refusing to work.

The glass shattered as his fist collided, raining shrapnel among the carpet as he hung his head and closed his eyes.

_'I don't want to die. I've come so far-'_

He shook himself, forcing calm breaths he did not know he had before he slipped behind a wardrobe, into a room where the most precious of all his artifacts and prizes sat.

They seemed so meaningless now that he had a limited amount of time.

_'Tick tock, goes the clock.'_

x-(X)-x

"Guys! You'll never believe what I heard!" Raimundo gasped, swinging down from a low hanging eave trough before propelling himself through the window and landing on the wooden floor with a roll.

"You were outside? Master Fung told us not ta' go out." Clay frowned, causing Raimundo to roll his eyes annoyed.

"Indeed, That is most unwise to disobey Master Fung." Omi frowned, causing Raimundo to let out an angry sigh.

"Do you want to hear what I found out or not?" Raimundo asked, causing Kimiko to look up from where she was frowning at her PDA.

"Alright, what is it, par'ner?" Clay asked, and Raimundo crossed his arms before stating seriously,

"Guys, Chase's layer _exploded."_

A second of silence.

"_No way-"_ "Nah! That can't be righ'!" "You are speaking the silly's!'

"I'm serious dudes! I heard the old guys talking about it- apparently Chase's volcano just blew through the roof! It's gone!" Raimundo explained, waving his arms as if it would convey his point better.

"Did Wuya do it for revenge?" Omi asked, tilting his head as Raimundo shrugged.

"Well, that explains _this."_ Kimiko noted, turning her PDA so the screen was visible to the three.

_"More than eight hundred big cats wandering the world. These include; Tigers, Lions, Leopards, Jaguars, Cougars, Panthers, Cheetahs and other large cats. They have randomly appeared, sometimes in habitats completely different then their natural." _Raimundo read, frowning as he saw the pictures.

"Di' the guy just leave his kitt'ns like that?" Clay asked, snapping while managing to look concerned.

"It _does _look like they're just roaming free now- do you think that's why he came to the temple yesterday? He left at two, and only got here at noon." Kimiko frowned.

"You think he's coming back? Master Monk Guan is supposed to get here today- I heard that they sent Dojo out looking for him." Raimundo noted, causing the three to look at him in surprise.

"Just what _else _did you hear?" Kimiko asked in surprise as Omi frowned.

"If Dojo was sent to find Master Monk Guan, these sudden issues must be more grave then we realized." Omi frowned.

The door opened, causing all four to jump as Dojo slithered in, humming to himself and not noticing the confused faces.

"Er- hello little feller', weren' ya' s'possed ta' get Master Monk Guan?" Clay asked, causing Dojo to look up and blink.

"What? Oh- already did. He's talking to the elders in the meditation hall or something." Dojo shrugged, slithering on by, "I'm supposed to keep watch for something, but what? _No-_ of course _they _didn't tell me." Dojo grumbled, causing the four to exchange looks.

'Does this have anything to do with the balance issue?" Kimiko asked, causing Dojo to blink.

"What? No! No- they already figured out what's wrong with it. Apparently that _cannibal _knows." Dojo sniffed, looking rather upset over it all.

"So…Chase Young is the reason the balance is broken?" Omi asked confused, causing Dojo to blink and think.

"Well…uh…I don't really…know?" Dojo stated, rather awkwardly and causing the group to groan once more.

"Well, aren't you just a useless little ge-" Raimundo cut off as a gong was heard- an alert towards the main gate.

"Speak of the devil?" Kimiko asked, sounding slightly worried as they peered out the door.

The large gate doors opened, and in walked Chase as they expected. Although this time, there were _eight _cats surrounding him, walking protectively in a defensive formation while looking around awkwardly. Two tigers, a Cheetah, one lion, a panther, and a thin nervous leopard.

They hurried out, not only them but also the meditation hall opened, revealing Monk Fung and the other monks, as well as Master Monk Guan who seemed rather surprised to see Chase walking towards them from across the courtyard.

Or more particularly, Chase's _limp._

They stared- the idea of seeing Chase even _hurt _was rare. Only _once _had they ever seen Chase seem injured- a brutal Showdown trio involving Hannibal. The two held no mercy against one another, slamming with devastating force, strong enough to crack boulders.

Hannibal had managed to dislodged a boulder of a rock, thick and the size of a small building made of dense quartz. It was easily over a ton in weight, and with little remorse Hannibal hurled it at close proximity against Chase, whom was distracted with dealing with Clay for the showdown.

The boulder had impacted with a blood chilling crunch as the weight knocked Chase down to his knees and sprawling to the ground.

Hannibal seemed surprised that the rock actually collided, not to mention that it had knocked Chase down entirely.

Chase was still a moment before rising ever so slowly, seeming just as stunned as Hannibal was that the attack collided. His stance was not balanced, swaying slightly as he winced, running one arm over his mouth, before turning and scowling angrily at Hannibal- the even more stunning fact was the dark black bruise forming and the dark crimson blood dripping slowly from a cut high on his cheekbone.

The only time they had seen Chase Young bleed was from a small cut, after being hit by a _couple ton boulder._

And now, he was limping with a ring of his cats around him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kimiko whispered, voice small as if he could hear her voice even over the distance.

"…Something bad." Omi spoke back, looking unnerved as Chase paused, looking at the meditation hall.

The dragons leant out of their window, Dojo clutching the window panels with his small claws to get a better vantage point.

The monks parted from the hall, filing out while a few scowled angrily, some looked neutral while oddly enough, a few looked…sad.

"Chase?" a deep distinctive voice filled with confusion as Master Monk Guan stepped out of the meditation hall alongside Master Fung. Master Fung only frowned, face showing slight sadness while Guan seemed more shocked and confused.

"What- What is he doing here? _Why _is he here?" Guan asked, eyes wide as he turned to grip his spear surprisingly tight, knuckles turning white.

"He's been invited." Master Fung explained, causing the four dragons to gasp as they nearly tumbled out of the window in shock.

They yelped, Raimundo sending a large gust of wind to stop their awkward fall.

"It seems we have guests." Another rather old monk stated with a small sigh, the four jumping upward trying not to look that bad.

"Uh- sorry?" Omi asked with a sheepish smile.

"It does not matter if they are here." Chase spoke, voice emotionless and oddly lacking the condescending ever constant tone.

"You do not wish for the knowledge to remain private?" Another old monk- one of the healers if Raimundo recalled correctly, asked.

Chase merely glanced towards the four dragons with some sort of…blankness. It was disturbing causing Kimiko to side step slightly behind Clay while Dojo shivered and hid further in Omi's robe at the disconnected look.

"It does not matter anymore." Chase spoke, voice once more oddly detached.

It was odd, causing a wave of confusion and disturbance in the air.

"Wait wait wait- you mean that _he's _actually _agreeing _with us?" Dojo gasped, working his way out from Omi's neckline to gape at the reptilian Heylin.

Chase said nothing, just looking at the reptile with the same glassy look before looking back at the monks, not a specific one in particular.

"All of my plans have been completed. I have nothing left to do." Chase stated, and Raimundo noticed a slight falter of Chase's hand, as if he was trembling.

"You mean- you _intended _to blow up your citadel? Why? You spent centuries within that mountain!" Guan argued, hand still tight around his spear, "Why? Why would you do that!"

Chase's icy and blank eyes met Guan and he gave a smile, a mocking bitter smile as teeth pulled back, and exposing sharp fangs.

"Why _wouldn't I?_ It's not like I can _enjoy _it!" Chase snarled, voice altering from the normally cool and collected tone to one with a sharp shriek and slight wavering.

Raimundo's wide eyes met Clay's, the instability _incredibly _disturbing as one of the cats took a step away, as it too was freaked out by Chase's reaction.

"It has increased?" Monk Li asked, alarmed as he took an automatic step forward.

"Yes." Chase spoke, eyes narrowing as he ran one hand through his hair rapidly, the group wincing as they noted the strands being yanked painfully from the roots. "Two days."

"Two days? What- why are you here? Why are the monks _allowing _you to be here?" Guan spoke, confused and more wary than ever.

"Hey, if it means anything, we're ready to kick some Chase Young butt." Raimundo smirked, cracking his fists

Chase said nothing, looking towards the monks before glancing at the large cats around him, and giving a noticeable nod.

The cats looked at one another before slowly spreading apart, one tiger staying slightly closer to Chase before hesitantly stepping aside.

One Black Panther seemed to walk without care, approaching the area where the elder monks stood, before it sat, tail swishing while looking over the older monks as if searching.

The others seemed to do the same also, sniffing at the air as their jaws dropped, tasting the air.

"Uh- what are they doing?" Omi asked, confused by the odd reaction from the large cats.

"Chase? You-" Guan started, cutting off once he seemed to come to a conclusion of his own once he glanced at the several large cats, "They-"

"I've released them. They are free to carry out their lives in any form of their choosing. We wished to return home before our passing."

"They're passing- They're _dying?" _Guan stated in shock, glancing at a small, but battle scarred and very old looking Leopard who seemed to sit in an ancient posture.

"You're just going to kill off your warriors? They're people too!" Kimiko shouted angrily, fire swarming around her as she glared, the four frowning as the large cats seemed to growl among themselves, looking as if they were discussing.

"Chase, I have known you for many years. But _why _would you free your warriors, why would you travel here and destroy your citadel?" Guan asked in confusion, causing Chase to blink slowly with the concerning glassy eyes.

"…I have already stated. We wished to return home before our passing." He stated slowly, causing a moment of silence before Clay gave a low whistle and Raimundo a strained laugh.

"Oh- that's funny-" Raimundo stated weakly, taking an instinctive step back as Chase turned his body to look at the four fully.

They hadn't noticed at first, but he wasn't wearing his armor. Instead it was a black shirt, long and reflecting slightly, causing the green sheen to his hair to stand more prominent in the sunlight. The darkness of his clothing only helped show how pale his complexion was, turning into something like wax while dark grey hallows deepened under his eyes.

He looked _awful._

"You're dying?" Guan asked, eyes widened in shock as from his hand his spear clattered to the ground, "_How?"_

"Poison." Chase spoke, a cruel twisted grin on his face, dry and sarcastic. The action was disturbing, the smirk mocking and similar to his old action while his eyes were dim instead- the reptilian gold now a dull milky yellow.

Guan took one step forward, and the one old leopard gave a low growl, tail twitching as Guan paused and looked at it with a small smile, the Leopard only giving a slight nod.

"…How long?" This time is was Omi who asked, drawing attention once more to the four dragons.

"…Two, three days perhaps." Chase stated with a shrug of his right shoulder, the left remaining unresponsive as it hung limply along his side.

"That little?" Guan asked quietly, causing Chase to exhale sharply as the Leopard and Panther glanced at him before once more speaking amidst the other cats there.

Slowly they straightened; loud crunching and crackling noises as bones reshaped, fur melting into skin of various colours.

From the two tigers were two men, looking somewhat similar, brown hair while looking more modern then any of the others. They had a distinctly European look to them- more similar to English or American, brothers by the look of them. Their clothing was made from metal layers, over their arms only slightly, resembling a more modern style.

The Cheetah shifted into a thin young male, light blonde hair although the style of clothing was old enough to be inside a museum. The male had pale blue eyes, nearly an exact image of old German, wearing a worn tunic and pants that seemed to give him a farmer look.

The lion shifted into a tall bulky man with dark brown hair, nearly black. Thick jaw with a solid face and bulging muscles. He resembled Guan quite a bit, although more muscular and with a faintly darker skin tone, perhaps Egyptian.

The Panther and the Leopard shifted at the same time, although they looked distinctly different.

The Panther grew, although the midnight black fur only traveled to his hair and his cheeks, where they hung in a short cropped beard and black hair down to the nape of his neck. His eyes were dark and set in his decently pale skin. He wore a cloak over his slightly large body, standing shorter then Guan but still fairly large. At once glance one would instantly think Russian, mostly from the scowl set upon his face.

The Leopard shifted to a rather short male, perhaps an inch shorter then Chase. He had black hair also, short while his face was distinctly Chinese, even _more _then Chase. Eyes dark brown while he wore armor, obviously from Chase due to the remarkably similar style.

He looked friendly- older then Chase only by a few years perhaps, but Guan still seemed quite older.

They all blinked, adjusting to the sudden change before the two twins gave huge grins, looking around excitedly.

"Who are those people? We've never fought them in battle" Omi blinked, looking rather confused as he glanced at the six.

"Don' know bout that, but they look like some mighty fine fighters." Clay noted, causing the remaining four to look around and give a small nod while the Chinese man was looking aside as if trying to avoid Guan.

"…Huo?" Guan asked with a small frown, looking at the shorter man, "I- We thought that you had died-"

Chase gave a small snort of laughter, the Chinese man not meeting Guan's eyes.

" Makar?" Another ancient elder asked, Monk Li. He glanced at the Russian man in surprise, "It is you, isn't it?"

Makar only gave a sudden nod, looking at the old man and giving a short sigh, as if saddened.

"Wait- who are these people?" Raimundo asked, Dojo poking out and his eyes widening in shock.

"No way!" He gasped, looking between all six.

"Emotions to share?" Omi asked, causing Kimiko to smile slightly, although them mood was still somber.

"Well, _those_," Dojo pointed to the two English looking brothers, "are Basil and Cecil. They _were _Xiaolin Dragons of Wind and Water." Dojo nodded, the two brothers looking over and giving a toothy smirk before calling out a British "Ello!"

"That's Abasi, he was a Dragon of Earth just when we started going past Asia for Dragons." Dojo pointed out the bold stocky man with the darker skin tone.

"_That _is Tiberiu, Dragon of Wind." Dojo stated before pointing towards the Russian, "That is Makar, a Dragon of Earth."

And Dojo turned, looking at the Chinese man who still refused to meet eyes, Dojo's voice wavered as he spoke the final time.

"And..And _that_, is Huo. He…He _was _the first Dragon of Fire."

"Wait- you mean _the first?"_ Kimiko asked in surprise, a sharp inhale as she looked at Huo as if in shock.

"Does it surprise you? We were the first, baiting him was easier then baiting Omi." Chase smirked, voice slightly hoarse while Huo looked away, still not saying anything.

"Huo- we mourned. Dashi and I held funeral-" Guan started, swallowing the sudden lump while Huo shifted once more.

"Why have you returned all of the fallen Xiaolin monks?" Master Monk Fung asked, stepping forward and observing, recognizing only Markar from when he was a child.

Huo glanced at Chase who only gave a small nod, and stated with a wavering voice, "We…We wanted to come home."

x-(X)-x

Chase refused to go into the temple.

The returning warriors did, hesitantly entering and reminding themselves of when they were children, eventually even talking to the four current Xiaolin Dragons. They were hesitant, guilt ridden and never spoke to lengthy conversations. Friendly enough, but never feeling entirely welcome.

Chase was entirely different.

He always sat in the temple courtyard, leaning against the one tree that stood stationary in the middle. He leant against it in such way, if it was taken away he may collapse. It was sad, and even with a passing glance the greatly feared warrior he once was had faded. All that was left was the sickly looking man with sorrow in his eyes and a scowl on his face.

When supper commenced and food was shared, all of the Cat warriors hesitantly ate some food, each pausing before glancing at Abasi. The Egyptian said nothing, but it seemed after the five had locked eyes, they were noticeably more sad.

Night fell, and still Chase did not enter the temple, leaning against the tree while sitting on the ground with his legs extended. He said nothing, eyes locked on the fireflies that buzzed above, making lights in the distance while the sparse lights from the courtyard lamps casted reflections on the fountain.

By morning, only five of the warriors rose.

"Where is Abasi?" Omi asked Basil, the two brothers perched on the railing of the balcony overlooking the grounds.

"He went to sleep last night." Basil explained, his brother giving a small sad smile, "He just wanted to come home.

"…And you?" Omi asked, a childish look of wonder on his face as he glanced between the two, "will you go to sleep?"

Basil shrugged while Cecil have a small bark of laughter, a carefree grin tossed at Omi, "Us? Eventually I guess. Just waiting until something familiar, you know?" He shrugged, looking out over the view once more, "Abasi just wanted to feel the temple grounds once more, I guess we're waiting for the wind and rain."

Omi frowned, slightly upset with the words but he did not pressure the two, leaving them to be.

Kimiko and Raimundo were walking around the temple grounds, spotting a few old monks who were talking with Makar, the only one young enough to actually be in their memory.

"Come on," Raimundo urged, walking past them faster to not draw attention to them, "I don't like sticking around them."

"Rai!" Kimiko snapped, turning and looking at him angrily, "They're dying! How can you- you can't just-" Anger burned in her eyes as they turned glassy, causing her to look away suddenly.

"No! It's just-" Raimundo winced, not exactly sure as to how to comfort Kimiko, "They're…well, they're _Heylin-"_

"But they came back." Kimiko managed out between her sniffles, "Rai! They didn't want to be! They didn't want to be Heylin, they only wanted to come home!" She argued.

"We're not the only ones." Another voice stated, a slight accent causing the two to glance up where Tiberiu perched on the roof of one of the buildings. His eyes were distance as he glanced over on his left, "You'd be surprised. There's more then what meets the eye." He nodded, turning and jumping with lightness of a Dragon of Wind.

Raimundo looked at the spot before looking back at Kimiko who seemed composed before bursting into tears once more.

"What?" He muttered, confused as to why she was crying now, "What's wrong?"

"Rai?" she asked, glancing at him with a small expression of fear, "Rai, he's going to _die."_

A slightly numb feeling overtook Raimundo as he glanced back up where Tiberiu had vanished. Was that the last time he'd ever see him? The next time he would, would he be in a casket being carried away?

Now, he finally understood Kimiko's sadness.

x-(X)-x

The next night, two days after they had arrived.

A steady rain had fallen over the night, gently tapping against the blue tile of the buildings. It continued on until the sun managed to break through the dark clouds.

Omi had wondered around with Clay, glancing around for Kimiko and Raimundo who had risen slightly before the two.

"Do you reckon they're outside?" Clay asked, causing Omi to groan.

"Why must they make themselves so difficult to find?" He cried out angrily, walking out to the main doors and opening them before glancing out in the light sprinkling of warm rain.

Standing nearby the pond was Basil, sitting on the bottom while his legs were slipped through the bar, shoes removed and kicking slowly through the water. Cecil was walking as if a child on a balance beam along the railings, the rain plastering their hair closer to their skin as bright smiles and laughter lost in the sound of the rain parted from their mouths.

"What do you reckon those two are doin'?" Clay asked confused, while Omi nearly choked on his words.

Basil and Cecil looked up from where they were sitting, glanced at them, and gave them a smile full of pure joy. They raised their hands and waved, as if to say hello.

Clay looked puzzled, but waved back anyways, Omi sniffled, finding much to his surprise a tear already on his face.

"You cryin'?" Clay asked in surprise while Omi shook his head furiously.

"No! A raindrop must have found itself upon my face." He defended, causing Clay to shrug but turn to go back inside the temple.

Omi hesitated, glancing at the two still playing like children around the pond. Very slowly he lifted one hand, ignoring the slight shaking of it and giving a wave back.

Basil and Cecil seemed as if laughing, turning away and continuing to dance in the rain and wind-

Master Monk Fung announced to them half an hour later once they had found Raimundo and Kimiko that Basil and Cecil had decided to sleep.

x-(X)-x

By noon, the feeling of sadness had grown and spread throughout the entire temple.

Inside one of the empty builders were three bodies, eternally sleeping with white cloths hiding their faces. Of course, they were not out to be seen, but the haunting reminder that they were there was enough to banish and sense of happiness.

Training had continued as normal, practicing with Shen Gong Wu as well with their Wudai weapons.

None of the remaining three had ever used such weapons, due to the Shen Gong Wu being sent into hiding prior to their teachings. They were fascinated, although refused to say so.

Makar stood with the other elder monks, Huo standing next to Guan although still he did not look anyone in the eye.

The one that caught Raimundo's attention was Tiberiu, whom had perched on the roof once more, watching the dragons intently. His hair was swept to the side slightly as he watched, curious as blasts of fire and swinging water swung by in a mesmerizing dance.

Raimundo took this upon himself to blast upwards, landing on the roof alongside the taller and thinner male, who looked at him curiously.

"How long have you been watching?" Raimundo asked curiously, causing Tiberiu to shrug slightly as Clay sent a boulder up into the air, only to re directed by a blast of water.

"Not long. I travel often." He spoke, giving a slight shrug as Raimundo smiled, knowing the feeling.

"Me too. Can't stay in one place or I go crazy. Always have to keep moving." He laughed slightly, causing Tiberiu to only blink slightly.

"Indeed, a price to pay for our element." He sighed, settling down to actually sit on the roof of the building, the cool blue tiles absorbing warmth from the sun and surprisingly comfortable to lay on.

"What do you mean?" Raimundo frowned, mimicking the actions and lounging comfortably next to the male as he gave a small laugh.

"We are wind, are we not? We are always moving, always changing. We worry little, and adapt to any situation." He stated calmly, as if he knew his words by heart, "We are always surrounded by our element- yet we crave interaction. We can never be alone." He shrugged, causing Raimundo's throat to swell slightly, he cleared it loudly.

_"I can give him anything he wants."_

_"Anything?"_

_"Toys, money, Canada. Name it and it's yours."_

_"…I want my friends."_

"Yeah." He spoke, voice more hoarse then he'd want, "I know the feeling."

Tiberiu gave a small smile, something ever so faint as he looked out over the horizon to see the beautiful mountains and forests, "I have missed this." He mused.

"It's pretty." Raimundo smiled, causing Tiberiu to shake his head with a small chuckle, "You misunderstand."

His eyes locked on the three training below and the small smile spread to nearly a grin, "The smell of ash, and dust in the air. Water cold against skin, wind against my back. I feel as if I am taking resting from training- as if my companions are practicing still, and not long dead." Tiberiu stated, giving a slight sigh, "They are gone, as is everyone."

"The temple is still here." Raimundo offered, feeling more and more dishearten as Tiberiu sighed once more.

"That is true. Although, the people have changed. Stone has been remodeled, flowers reborn. People have come and left- it is not the same. Everything I have known and loved is gone, there is nothing for me here now."

Raimundo looked out over the view, seeing the mountains while he gave a small sigh, "Yeah, guess always wanting friends is a curse after all, isn't it?"

Tiberiu smiled, lounging back without a care while folding his arms under his neck and closing his eyes, marveling in the sun's warmth, "It is. Even after centuries, one cannot remove the craving for companionship, in all sizes and forms."

"I guess you'd know." Raimundo smiled, causing the other man to frown slightly.

"I wasn't speaking of myself," He stated, a small natural wind rustling over the roofs and brushing their hair, cool against their skin as the smile returned, "Wind, how long it has been. I have not felt my element in centuries."

Raimundo felt a sudden wave of guilt as he summoned the small breeze back, causing it to be more comforting then annoying as if constantly rolled over their skin.

A few moments of silence as Tiberiu basked in the sun with a smile on his face, eyes closed and relaxed as the wind continued over them. Nobody bothered them, perhaps it was because he was with Tiberiu and nobody wanted to disrupt them.

"…Perhaps this is what I needed all along." Tiberiu spoke suddenly, jarring Raimundo from his thoughts as he glanced at the man on his left.

"What, sunlight and a little air?" He teased, causing Tiberiu to chuckle slightly before he responded.

"No….Understanding." he spoke, summarizing the entire conversation much to Raimundo's confusion.

"Do not abandon your family, Dragon." Tiberiu spoke once more, causing Raimundo to glance at him in surprise.

"Uh- I'm an orphan." He blinked, confused by the sudden statement.

There was a long pause before Tiberiu spoke once more, "No…Your family is below."

Raimundo glanced over the edge, seeing his friends sparring once more, and a small smile flickered onto his face as he saw them slip and laugh over the incident.

"…Thank you." Tiberiu spoke once more, drawing Raimundo to look over his shoulder where Tiberiu had altered his position, eyes still closed although hands clasped over his stomach, sun still on his face.

"What for?" Raimundo asked curiously, and Tiberiu responded very softly.

"I didn't want to die alone." Tiberiu whispered, causing Raimundo's eyes to widen as he opened his mouth to say something, only for a lump to form.

Tiberiu inhaled and exhaled a few more times, each deeper than before until with one last smooth sigh all of his air left him and he lay motionless.

"…T-Tiberiu? Dude? Y-You still h-here?" Raimundo asked, blinking quickly as he tried to fix the wavering of his voice. With one hand he pressed his fingers against the man's neck, and finding no pulse he let his hand drop.

He sat for a few more minutes, watching slowly as the skin lost colour and turned a ash color. He said nothing and drew his knees to his chest as the stranger appeared more and more in depths grasps. Once nearly five minutes had passed, he rose and jumped down to the ground below.

Kimiko turned, having heard his landing and her smile faltered slightly. "Hey Rai- Rai? What's wrong? You're crying…"

He blinked, one hand brushing up under his eyes as he looked away sniffling quietly, "Tiberiu's dead."

Her eyes widened as she glanced up towards the roof where she had seen the two of them, and she walked over, enveloping him in a hug.

Tiberiu's body joined the others only half an hour later.

x-(X)-x

Makar was next.

It was sudden, and greatly unexpected.

He was calm, sitting at the dinner table before announcing in his thick accent very boldly, "I will not rise tomorrow."

There was a pause in cutlery, although Makar was the first to continue eating nobody truly gained an appetite after such a declaration.

"Why doesn't Chase come inside?" It was Omi who asked, his voice small although Huo and Makar both seemed to understand.

"He does not view himself with forgiveness." Makar spoke, and that was all, although his eyes did linger on Kimiko a fair bit.

They did not say anything until at the very end once the dishes were being cleared away . Kimiko opened her mouth to comment, but Makar beat her too it, with little care he stated rather firmly, "Once had a sister. Very young, like you. Died long ago." He shrugged, not overly caring while Kimiko paused, sympathy filling her eyes.

"Oh- I'm..I'm sorry." She spoke, eyebrows rising in concern as Makar only shrugged.

"Not important. She died long ago, you just look like her. It's good to see that before I go." He shrugged, rising and stepping out of the kitchen towards where he was given a bed to sleep.

Huo said nothing glancing at her oddly before finishing his food and following Guan quietly- the two were probably catching up whenever they could.

True to Makar's words, by the time the sun rose, all that remained was Huo who stood next to Guan.

He seemed emotionless, although based on the lines under Huo's eyes, he was more tired than anything.

"So…all that's left is Chase, right?" Raimundo asked quietly once they were outside. Huo only nodded, glancing over to the tree in the center of the courtyard.

Chase sat, still leant against it while gazing in front of him without saying a word. He had not eaten in the time he had been here- finding no purpose in it since he was dying anyways.

"has he been sitting there the entire time?" Kimiko whispered, Guan returning from where he had said something to Master Fung. He returned, looking over by the tree before smiling and sighing softly.

"Come with me." He beckoned the four, causing the young dragons to glance at each other in surprise.

They followed hesitantly after Huo and Guan. They approached the tree where Chase was sitting, and they settled on the ground nearby, causing the four to awkwardly shuffle around to not be sitting too close.

"Hello." Guan smiled, Chase slowly opening his eyes from where he had them closed.

Both eyes were very cloudy and dull, skin just as sick looking as before. He glanced at Guan before rolling his head away, "Go away, Guan."

His voice was still the same, although now it simply sounded tired.

Guan turned, looking at the monks with a pointed look, it was Clay who caught on first.

"Er- howdy?" He stated, the others jumping in with their own introductions, "Hello…" "Er…Hey man." "Greetings Chase Young."

Chase opened his eyes once more before giving a slight sigh and stating almost bored, "Monks. Guan. Huo. What do you want?"

"Just to talk." Guan responded pleasantly, sitting down calmly while looking up at the blue sky- a beautiful day actually. "Nice weather, isn't it?"

Chase said nothing but looked up, seeing the sky and the mountains in the distance.

"I want to go out." He spoke suddenly, causing all six to glance at him.

"Out? Where?" This time it was Raimundo who spoke, "We're already outside."

Chase looked past their heads towards the mountains, and nodded, "To the top. Where we used to train."

Guan looked over his shoulder and smiled, nodding while glancing at one of the monks.

Omi jumped to his feet instantly, "I will get the Golden Tiger Claws!"

"…No- do the Silver Manta ray." Raimundo cut off Omi, causing the younger boy to blink, "He'd like the trip."

Omi nodded silently and hurried away, causing Chase to look over and glance at the three remaining monks with a sigh, "Why are _you _here?"

Kimiko looked at Clay guiltily, and the two averted their eyes. Seeing Chase in such a state was…difficult. Saying nothing just seemed easier.

Guan said nothing but looked over his shoulder as Omi returned, holding the Shen Gong Wu with one hand and activating it with a cry "Silver Manta Ray!"

It expanded, and the others rose, rising and climbing up the steps to enter the behemoth. Clay turned to ask Chase if he had a seat he preferred.

His words died the instant he saw that Chase had made no movement to rise. Instead, Guan leant down and moving his right arm over his shoulder, actually _lifting _him up with one arm under his knee and another set between his shoulder blades.

His left arm hung limply, swaying slightly with how Guan was holding Chase. His left leg was just as limp, and along his neck, something odd and black extended upwards to the base of his chin- hidden prior due to the shade of the tree.

Clay tried to hide the sudden wave of sadness that choked him, a golf ball lodged in his trachea as he saw the once strong and feared warrior being carried like- like a _child._

Clay stepped to the side, not failing to notice the sudden silence as the others saw the predicament and Chase's current arrangements. Chase said nothing, not making eye contact and simply looking out of the window on his right, not caring as Huo and Guan took a seat next to him.

"Wait!" Huo turned, seeing the green lizard flying at them before shrinking carefully, plopping down two meters onto an available seat, "I couldn't just let you go without me!" Dojo argued, grinning at Omi who smiled back.

"Of course we could not have." Guan chuckled while Huo leaned over and grinned, "Hello Dojo! It has been a long time!"

"You have _no _idea Huo. Boy, the things I could tell you!" Dojo laughed, the top glass shell sliding down over the Manta Ray as Raimundo took control of the device, setting it up into a smooth ascending action.

Chase said nothing the entire trip, glancing out the window while Huo chatted to Dojo, a deep sadness in his eyes that he tried to not show in his words.

Guan too seemed to have such sadness as he glanced constantly at Chase, before looking away quickly. The others did not dare say anything, but remained calm while they circled the peak of the nearest mountain, settling down on a clear spot where the dirt and rock was well worn and eroded from the surface.

They climbed out, attempting not to watch as Guan hefted Chase out once more, walking over towards a safe outcropping and setting the male down on the ledge.

Huo took it upon himself to distract the others, quickly rattling off tales that Omi and Clay quickly found fascinating. Kimiko and Raimundo were not so easily fooled, looking at the backs of the two warriors with concern, their silhouettes against the sun causing the slouching on Chase to be more prominent then before.

The sun slowly began its advancing downwards, and by that time Huo had long since run out of time and stories to tell, looking out over the horizon with a sigh.

"Kimiko?" He asked quietly, causing the girl to look over with a slight hum of question.

"I- this is odd to ask, but is it possible for you to summon fire?" Huo asked, wincing slightly at the wording.

Clay and Omi exchanged confused glances while Raimundo seemed to understand, looking away without saying anything. Kimiko nodded with a puzzled smile but summoned a ball of fire, the orange energy swirling as she played with it- batting it around as if a ball of yarn and she was a kitten.

Huo's eyes never left the fire, even as it spun into various shapes before a tiny tornado of fire and vanishing into the air.

"Thank you." He smiled, the joy finally reaching his eyes, "I'm proud to see my title has befitted someone with skills such as yours." He smiled.

Kimiko blushed, running her hand through her hair nervously as she gave a small laugh, "Well- it's nothing special…"

Huo shook his head but smiled, gazing out. "I think I will take my leave now."

"You're leaving?" Omi asked, straightening up and looking at Huo in shock, "But- but you are-"

"Old." Huo cut off Omi with a soft smile, "I'm old, and I'm _tired. _It's time for me to go- perhaps I will see you once on the other side." He smiled, giving a bow before jumping, body actually shifting into that of a crow before he flapped away and out of sight beyond a rock cropping.

There was a stunned silence as they gazed out towards where the sun was setting. Eventually as the sky shifted to a bright orange with a fading vibrant pink with yellow streaks across the sky. The sight in itself was beautiful, stunning and even more sad knowing that this would be the last sunset Chase would see.

"…I think that it is time to return." Chase spoke, voice sudden and startling through the silence.

"What? So soon?" Omi asked, looking up at Chase from where he had seated himself nearby the ledge.

"What reason not to?" Chase asked without hesitation, moving to glance at the monks who had set next to him.

"What reason- well…I don't know- shouldn't you like, savor the moment or something?" Dojo asked, rising his head from where he had coiled nearby Clay's leg.

Chase only looked at the dragon with a partially confused look in his eyes, "I have already arranged all necessities. I have little to no reason to remain." He spoke, gazing out once more as the bright hues of the sunset began to lose colour.

"Don't you have anything left? Anything you've ever wanted to do?" Kimiko asked, concern in her eyes as Clay gave a nod.

"Surely there's something ya' w'nted to do." Clay asked hesitantly, causing Chase to give a rather rough sounding snort, a dry bitter smile on his face.

"In all of my life there were only three things I truly cared about. The first is my legacy- which is known and forever will be among the Heylin," He gave a small sigh, "The second is this land, in which I am saying goodbye to now."

"…And the third?" Guan asked quietly, the others not intruding on the small confession.

Chase turned, his right eye actually focused while the left was glassy and dull- blind from the poison. A cruel smile twisted itself upon his face as he responded almost emotionless.

"Oh surely Guan, I do not have to tell _you _that."

x-(X)-x

The flight back was quiet, Dojo had turned and looked at Chase, offering one last smile before growing to his full size. Saying quietly and sadly, _'One last flight? For an old friend?'_

Raimundo and Clay had opted to fly on the back off Dojo- the two of them more useful incase of accident.

The Manta Ray quickly overshot them, moving by with a quick flash of blue and silver, Raimundo silently redirecting the gust of wind to harmlessly brush past them.

Chase was actually seated high up on Dojo's neck, his right arm tangled through the small spines along the back of his neck, left one hanging limply by his side as he turned his head, right eye gazing out as they passed over the quiet forest and mountain.

The sight was odd- one that Raimundo and Chase had never expected to see, and after only a few moments Dojo started talking again.

"You know- I never thought you'd be flying on me again." He mused aloud, causing a slight chuckle where Chase's right hand threaded tighter in the spines.

"Neither did I, Dojo. Dashi would be upset to learn you have grown slower." Chase noted, giving a not so subtle kick to the underside where fat had gathered along the side.

"Hey! That's muscle! And If I recall correctly, you weren't exactly the swiftest of kids when you first showed up!" Dojo argued, causing Chase to only smile slightly in response.

"No, but I had been living on the streets. What is your excuse- no Grandmaster to fly around? No evil to vanquish?" His voice grew a noticeably darker tone, "No _monsters to slay?"_

Dojo gave a slight wince, the muscle contraction felt along the length by both Clay and Raimundo.

"Chase- we never tried-"

"You _hunted _me down like a _dog." _Chase growled out, voice filled with its reptilian quality, angry as Dojo sighed once more.

"We were trying to _help-"_

"You wanted to _kill me-"_

"No!" Dojo shouted, voice a loud roar as he twisted, head craning around to look at the ancient warrior, angry eyes quickly softening to sadness as he exhaled, looking away as he couldn't look at Chase, "We- Chase, you were a _brother _to Guan- you were our friends! We wanted to help you- and to cure you!"

"There is not cure." He spoke, voice icy as he glared at Dojo's giant face, "I am Heylin."

Dojo's nostrils flared as he exhaled slowly, sadly and he turned back, gently moving for a descent, "Yeah- you are."

They landed, stars glowing brightly above them as Dojo looked over his shoulder, watching concerned as Chase attempted to slide down, hissing angrily as Clay gripped his shoulders, hefting him up and onto the ground carefully.

"Hey, dude. We got you." Raimundo noted, ignoring Chase's scowl as he helped Clay, stringing the arms over their shoulders and walking over towards the clearing of the training field.

"No- the tree." Chase nodded, abruptly speaking and craning his neck to nod to the tree set out of the way slightly.

Raimundo glanced at Clay, shrugging but moving instead towards the tree, Chase's left leg dragging in the dirt while the right attempted to keep up with the sudden movement.

He settled on a flat spot, not even looking as he leant against the tree, glancing over as Omi, Kimiko and Guan walked over from the vault, glancing at Chase as if unsure.

"Is there any more request of comfort?" Omi asked, looking at Chase with big eyes. Chase said nothing, glancing up at the stars before exhaling slowly.

"No. Leave me, I think it's time to sleep." He sighed, the group exchanging unsure glances, "Go."

"I- okay." Guan spoke, shifting on his feet while he gave a soft smile, "Then…goodbye, old friend."

Chase merely nodded in return, closing his eyes.

Raimundo glanced at the others, and slowly they turned, walking away and across the courtyard away from the big tree.

"Think he's okay out there?" Kimiko whispered, looking slightly scared as she looked over her shoulder at the tree.

"Chase Young is a very isolated individual." Omi offered, causing Clay to sigh.

"I dunno' part'ner. He looked lonely." Clay sighed, just as they opened the door to the main building.

Raimundo's eyes widened in surprise, _'Lonely?'_

_"We're not the only ones."_

_"You'd be surprised. There's more then what meets the eye."_

_"We are wind, are we not? We are always moving, always changing. We worry little, and adapt to any situation. We are always surrounded by our element- yet we crave interaction. We can never be alone."_

_"Even after centuries one cannot remove the craving for companionship, in all sizes and forms."_

_"I wasn't speaking of myself."_

He paused, physically stopping while the others glanced at him in confusion and curiosity.

"Rai?" Clay asked, frowning in confusion.

"Oh- I am such an _idiot." _ Raimundo exhaled in shock, eyes widening while the others blinked.

"Uh, Raimundo…now really- now _really _isn't the time." Kimiko stated, looking away and pale faced, trying her hardest not to sniffle.

"But- Oh come on!" Raimundo groaned, turning on his heels and high tailing it back towards the tree.

"Raimundo!" Omi shouted, staring in confusion as Raimundo panted, jumping over a log and over to the far side of the tree.

Chase's eyes flickered open, glancing at Raimundo with some sort of dull boredom. "I thought I told you- _go away."_

Raimundo snorted and sported a smile, a slightly victorious look as he settled down on the ground next to Chase, "Nice try, curse of the Wind Dragons, huh?"

He was slightly proud of the surprised look in Chase's eye before the flicker of a smile managed across his face, a low chuckle as his eyes flickered closed once more.

"Raimundo." A hand clasped his shoulder, Guan. He looked stern and slightly angry, "We were to-"

"You two may remain." Chase spoke, lazily and tired as he exhaled once more, eyes flickering open to glance at the two of them, "It is only fitting. What I once was, and what I could have been."

Guan seemed surprised, and immensely guilty, none the less he settled on the ground, looking at Chase before quietly stating, "You do not mean that."

"But I _do." _Chase responded, eyes still closed and looking painfully similar to the other cat warrior who had passed away. "I was never destined for greatness, was I Guan? You knew, and you simply watched it happen."

"No," Guan swallowed, shaking his head sadly, "We- Dashi and I searched for _years- _we, we wanted another way-"

"But there was none." Chase summarized, giving a small sigh through his nose. "I thought as much."

"He never stopped loving you. You were like the brother he never had- maybe even like the son he never had." Guan offered, causing Chase to scowl.

"Oh please. Dashi could never love a _monster _like _me-"_

"Chase." Guan stopped, one hand reaching out to gently hold the other mans steadily weakening body, "Dashi had faith in you. He knew that even Heylin you would do the right thing." He offered a gentle smile, "Even after the potion, you were a Xiaolin in his heart."

Raimundo offered a smile as the dull eyes came searching on him, and instead of saying something cheesy or laughing, he was totally serious, "Once a Xiaolin, always a Xiaolin."

Chase's eyes were wide with slight shock, and very slowly a small smile filtered over his paling lips.

"Then I suppose in some obscene sense, I am fortunate."

Guan frowned, puzzled although behind the façade his hands were trembling slightly, recognizing the near end of his ancient friend's life, "Fortunate, how?"

Chase's smile this time was genuine, honest and true as for an instant his face was not one of a Heylin warrior, but of a happy Xiaolin monk, "I am living out the rest of my life with you."

At that point Guan's façade broke, tears slipped over his normally emotionless face. Even Raimundo looked away, trying not to show that he too was moved by the words.

Chase steadied himself, exhaling as his body visibly grew limper, leaning into the nooks and crannies of the tree as if it was a chair, eyelids slowly sliding half way down. "Guan?"

"Yes?" Guan asked, trying his best to hide the cracking tone in his voice.

"I don't want to die." Chase breathed out, eyes filled with such terror it was painful to look at.

"Just- just relax." Guan smiled, more silent tears cascading gently over his face, "It will be like falling asleep."

"Falling asleep?" Chase asked, his voice slurred slightly as he struggled to focus with his one good eye, pupil contracting and expanding periodically, "B't I d'nn wan' to go." He slurred once more, seemingly not aware of such slur.

"It'll be okay." Guan breathed a small smile on his face as if trying to keep a composure for Chase only, "And when you wake up, you'll be Xiaolin again."

Chase seemed to pause as if thinking that over, and slowly a small smile filtered onto his face, eyes slowly sliding closer as he breathed out quietly, "I l'ke that."

He breathed once more, and after a minute it was expelled in one long breath, and his chest failed to rise once more.

Guan reached out with a shaking hand, but carefully managed to close the younger boy's eyelids, gently rearranging his hands so they set in his lap.

"Guan." Raimundo muttered, voice shaky after he had just witnessed the death of one of the most legendary warriors of all times, "It's time to go."

"…Yes…" Guan spoke, after nearly three minutes of simply staring at the slowly graying corpse of his best friend, "I suppose it is."

And as the sun rose the next day, Chase Young's body was added to the nearly empty building, a thin white sheet over his actual smile on his lips.

* * *

**Did i win? Did you cry? Feel a little sad?**

**Leave a review- please! I'm feeling intimidated by all of the FANTASTIC Chase stories out there by many authors (Hey! You Estelle Dusk: I'm watching you!)**

**REVIEW!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
